A Very Cheesy Problem
by KyuubiOfLight
Summary: Tohru fears that she will never pass her next test. Shigure opens the fridge and sees not a speck of food. Something very evil is on the other end of Akito's phone. And Yuki likes to eat punctuation marks. Just another ordinary day for the Sohmas. R&R!
1. Part I

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters)

A VERY CHEESY PROBLEM

PART I

One day, Tohru came home, looking desperate. Kyo walked in behind her.

"What is wrong?" asked Shigure.

"She was silent the whole way home," said Kyo.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"...Cheese..." Tohru murmured quietly.

"Huh?" asked Kyo.

"I'm going to fail my Geography exam because of cheese," said Tohru, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked.

"We're covering the United States of America," Tohru explained, "and I lost my textbook. I don't know which United State is famous for its cheese."

"That sounds like a problem," said Kyo.

Yuki stood up and looked at her. "I wish I could help you, Miss Honda, but I can't," he said.

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"I love cheese," Yuki replied, "but I'm not an expert."

Kyo stood up and pointed a finger at Yuki. "Yeah, you're an expert on leeks."

"Quiet, you." Yuki glared at Kyo.

"No," said Kyo. "In fact, I'm an expert on leeks, myself. I can tell you where all the damn leeks grow. Right back at your stupid little secret base."

"My base is not stupid," Yuki said calmly. "Oh, that reminds me, I have not yet adequately punished you for stealing all my leeks the other day."

"Hey, Tohru was sick! She needed leek soup, and I nearly died trying to make it for her!" said Kyo in a much louder voice.

Yuki turned his head. "Quit exaggerating. Anyway..."

"You know," Shigure said, crossing his arms, "changing the subject won't help Tohru pass her exam."

Kyo looked at Shigure. "Oh, shit, you're right."

"Sorry," said Yuki.

Shigure stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "How about we think about it over some dinner? I'll check the fridge."

"I have no idea what to do," said Tohru.

"Couldn't we just go to the library?" asked Kyo.

"Not tonight," said Yuki.

"What?" asked Kyo. "Why not?"

"There's a book sale going on today," Yuki explained. "I saw the waiting line at the library. It is freakin-long. And guess who was at the end of the line?"

"Ayame?" Kyo asked.

"Good guess," Yuki replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!"

Shigure was screaming from the kitchen.

Tohru jumped up in alarm. "What?! What is it?!"

"All of our food is gone! Every last bit of it!" Shigure exclaimed.

Kyo stared at him. "What?! Even the milk?!"

Shigure looked back in the fridge. "Wait. No. The milk's still there."

Kyo grinned. "Yay"  
"Hey! What happened to my '!'?"

Yuki burped.

Kyo became enraged. "You ate the '!' you idiot!"

"I'm starving," said Yuki. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't ever eat my '!' again, you damn rat!" Kyo spat.

"Well, don't steal my leeks anymore, stupid cat," Yuki warned.

"I already told you," said Kyo, "they were for Tohru."

Shigure approached the front door. "We need more food. I'm going to get some."

"But don't I usually do the shopping?" asked Tohru.

"I need some fresh air and you need to rack your brain for the right answers to your exam until you find your textbook," said Shigure.

Kyo looked at Shigure. "What do you need some fresh air for?"

Shigure placed his arm around Kyo's shoulder. "Kyo, believe me, you will need plenty of fresh air when you are my age-- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Shigure raced for the back door.

"'When you are my age GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?'" Kyo asked, confused.

"I WAS NEVER HERE!" Shigure shouted, fleeing.

"What was that all about?" asked Yuki.

Moments later, there was banging at the front door.

"Only one person could strike fear through Shigure's heart like that," concluded Tohru.

"SHI-GUR-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Mii screeched from the outside.


	2. Part II

PART II

Later, as Shigure was on his way to the food store, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew... I made it," he said. "Now, to buy some food." He started digging around in his pockets.

"Now, where is my wallet?" he wondered, still digging around in his pocket.

"Let's see... Dog snacks, jelly buns, Hatori's car keys... Oh, don't tell me... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! I FORGOT MY WALLET!"

Shigure dropped the contents of his pockets and started to run around in a panic.

"And Mii is back at the house! I take one step into my house and I'm dead! Oh, what to do?! What to do?!"

Suddenly, Shigure stopped. He began to think and eventually came up with a brilliant scheme.

"Now why didn't I think of that before? I'll go there right now!"

Shigure took off and headed in the direction of the Sohma House, cackling happily.

Much later, he finally arrived. If there was one place to get some good food, it was Akito's place.

"Food, Glorious Food!" he sang.

He entered the house, went to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Yes!" he said. "Mine! All mine! Apples and oranges, chicken and beef! I'm taking all this because I'm a thief!"

"Your rhyming stinks," said a voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Akito!"

"What do you think you are doing, Shigure?" Akito asked.

Shigure grinned. "I was just hungry."

"So you're looting my entire fridge?" Akito asked.

"Yup."

Akito glared at Shigure. "What exactly makes you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with all my food?"

"You love me."

"As if," said Akito. "Now scram."

"But..."

"I said SCRAM!" yelled Akito. "And put the food back."

"Alright, I guess I'll just-- Oh, my goodness!" Shigure looked past Akito.

"What?" Akito asked.

"He's right behind you!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Who?"

"It's Soulja Boy!"

"SOULJA BOY?! WHERE?!"

As Akito wheeled around, Shigure grabbed a frying pan and hit Akito on the back of the head.

"Ohhh... Goodnight, Soulja Boy." said Akito, passing out a moment later.

"MUHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWAWAHHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! MUHAHA! MUHA-MUHA! I WIN!"

Shigure took the food and ran off.

Back at Shigure's house, Yuki and Kyo looked around the house to see exactly what Mii had done.

"I'm famished," said Tohru. "Where is Shigure?"

"It's a good thing that Mii left," said Yuki, "because there is no way Shigure would enter this house if she was still here."

"Well, at the very least, she wrecked his room," said Kyo. "I'm so sad that he lost all his precious romance novels. Oh, wait. No I'm not."

"What?" asked Tohru.

"Mii stole all of Shigure's books," said Yuki. "Then she took all of his belongings. The only thing that's left in his room now is his bed. Oh, wait. She took that also."

Kyo laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on Shigure's face."

"A period?" asked Yuki.

"Well," said Kyo, "you ate my '!', so I had to replace it with something."

There was a knock on the front door.

"Open up, kiddies!"

Yuki opened the door for Shigure.  
Shigure was stumbling, trying to carry the entire load of stolen food. "Now, could someone help me get this to the fridge before I drop it all?"

"Woah!" said Kyo.

"How much stuff did you buy?" asked Yuki.

"Enough to fill the fridge and still have room for the milk," replied Shigure.

Kyo looked pleased. "Yes?"

Yuki burped.

"My dot?" Kyo yelled. "You ate my period?"

"Yes, it was quite tasty," said Yuki.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAH? You fiend? I need those to speak properly in this fan-fiction?"

Tohru helped Shigure load the food into the fridge while the others argued.

"Shigure, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you manage to buy all this stuff in one setting?" asked Tohru.

"Well, Tohru," answered Shigure, "I was rather lucky today. There was a discount on everything, even the frying pan."

"It must have been a big one," said Tohru.

"It was a Five-Finger Discount! " said Shigure.

"What's that?" asked Tohru.

Something poked Shigure on the back, making him jump. Tohru looked behind him and saw Saki Hanajima.

"What he means, dear Tohru, is that he stole everything," said Hana.

Tohru looked at Shigure. "Stole?"

"I will elucidate for you," said Hana. "Shigure was scared silly because that Mii lady had come to collect the ending to his latest novel. He fled like a scared little puppy and headed for the market to buy some food, not realizing that his wallet was back at his house. Unfortunately for him, Mii had discovered said wallet and snatched it up, along with everything else in Shigure's room. Shigure clearly had no choice but to sneak into his superior's house and loot the entire refrigerator. He then attacked the superior with a frying pan and left, cackling like an idiot."

"I can't take this all in, and... WHAT?! MY ROOM HAS BEEN CLEARED OUT?!"

"End of commentary," Hana said as she left.

Shigure ran upstairs and stared at his room in shock. Kyo approached Tohru.

"I heard Hana," he said. "So, Shigure took that food from Akito?"

"It would seem so," said Tohru.

Kyo popped his back. "I bet Akito is gonna be really pissed."

Kyo silently celebrated the replacement of his precious dot.

Shigure came running downstairs, tears pouring from his eyes.

"My books... My money... My life..." he wailed.

"Stop blubbering," said Kyo. "Just give Mii what she came for."

"That's just the problem. I mailed it to her already," said Shigure.

"Huh?" asked Tohru.

Shigure scratched his head. "I mailed it to her three weeks ago. I don't know why it didn't get to her."

Yuki entered the room. "This is wonderful. Shigure is stuck in this postal flop with Mii, and now he's got Akito on his bad side."

Kyo laughed. "Well, at least we won't go hungry!"

"So let's eat!" Shigure said. "Tohru, would you do the honors?"

"Um..." Tohru started.

"Don't worry," said Shigure. "If Akito blows a fuse, I will take my punishment like a man! "

"Why do I get the feeling that he's lying?" Kyo asked.

Tohru decided to listen to Shigure. She cooked a delicious meal using some of the food that was stolen from Akito's fridge.


	3. Part III

PART III

Akito woke up and stretched.

"(Yawn) Ahh... What a nice sleep! I haven't slept this well in ages! Oh, the Sun is up. I wonder what time it is?"

Akito stood up.

"Huh? No bed? Why am I in the kitchen?"

Akito walked over to her bedroom.

"I bet that woman dragged me out of my bed while I was asleep. Yes, that is definitely what happened."

Off in the distance, Ren Sohma sneezed.

Akito chuckled. "Heh... That woman!"

Ren sneezed again. "I must have a cold..." she said.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Haahaaha!" laughed Akito. She entered her bedroom and looked at her clock.

"What? Noon? I overslept? Oh, dear... I need to get something to eat."

Akito walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Cereal, jelly toast, oatmeal, wheat. Now it is time to get something to-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Akito stared at her empty fridge in shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF--?! WHERE IS MY FOOD?!"

Akito immediately remembered what had come to pass last night.

"That's right, I remember now! Shigure came last night and took all my food! Well, he won't get away with it!"

Akito's phone rang.

"No time for conversations... Unless it's Shigure. I'll just let the answering machine pick it up."

The outgoing message spoke in Ren's voice:  
"Hi, you've reached Ren Sohma. If you'd like to leave a message, press 1 and wait for the beep. If you'd like to fax me, press 3. If you'd like to date me, press 8 and butt out. If you'd like to strangle Akito, hang up. I'll do the honors. Have a nice day!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akito yelled. "THAT IDIOT WOMAN! SHE RUINED MY ANSWERING MACHINE!"

Ren sneezed again.

Answering machine- (Beep) Has your refrigerator been robbed of it's contents? Do you know the identity of the culprit? Would you love nothing more than to unleash your wrath upon the thief? Is your name Akito? Then simply call us at The Nonexistent Phone Number now! And we mean now! Trust me, we don't want to send an executive over to your house to slap you, so call now! That's The Nonexistent Phone Number!

Akito approached her phone. "That's either a stalker or somebody who knows something. I should call back."

Akito picked up the phone and dialed The Nonexistent Phone Number.

"Hello?"

"Are you the nut who just left that message?" asked Akito.

"Well, that depends. Exactly which nut do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to the nut who told me to call The Nonexistent Phone Number at this moment, or else someone was going to come over to my house and slap me."

"Oh, that's right. Then you must be Akito. You can call me Nuttsworth, because that is my name. This is the phone line for our business."

"Your business?" asked Akito.

"Yes, our business," replied Nuttsworth. "That means it's none of your business, therefore I'll ask all the questions."

"What? Am I not supposed to know what I'm calling for?"

"It's OUR business. NO QUESTIONS. Anyway, who is the person who looted your fridge last night?"

"How do you know that?"

"WHO IS THE FREAKIN PERSON WHO FREAKIN LOOTED YOUR FREAKIN FRIDGE LAST FREAKIN NIGHT?!"

Akito jumped back. "...Shigure Sohma," she answered silently.

"Okay. And how exactly were you planning on executing your iminent vengeance?"

"I haven't really thought about it."

Nuttsworth cleared his throat. "Exactly the answer I expected. You see, we at Antagonists R' Us have a strict policy. We provide help to those downright bad guys who need it."

"And how do you know the phone numbers of all these 'downright bad guys?'"

"I know all that there is to know," Nuttsworth replied.

"You know nothing about me, said Akito. "And you know what? You're wasting my time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must come over to your house and kill you, Shigure."

"Crap!"

Shigure hung up the phone hastily.

"Wow," said Akito. "I never knew he was such a desperate idiot. I'll just put him out of his misery...and get my food back."

Akito left to get Hatori, but when Hatori told Akito that he had misplaced his car keys, Akito decided to take matters into her own hands. She started walking. 


	4. Part IV Conclusion

PART IV

Shigure put the phone down and started running around the room.

"Crap! Crap! Crap-crap-crap-crap-crap-crap!"

"What's going on now?" asked Kyo.

"I'll tell you what!" said Shigure. "Akito saw right through my brilliant scheme, and now he is coming here to kill me!"

"I guess your plan was as lame as all your other plans," said Yuki.

Shigure stopped running and sat down. "Well, on the bright side, my worst fear has not yet come to pass."

"Your worst fear?" Tohru inquired.

"Never mind," said Shigure. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, Akito isn't just going to be mad at you," said Yuki. "We all ate his food."

Kyo smirked at Shigure. "And what happened to 'I will take my punishment like a man?'"

"Well, Kyo, I was obviously lying."

"No kidding," said Yuki.

"Yeah, you're not a man," said Kyo. "You're a mouse."

"I take offense at that," said Yuki.

"You take offense at everything I say," said Kyo.

Yuki crossed his arms. "Perhaps I'll have nothing to take offense against if you don't say anything, so shut up."

"Make me, you damn rat!"

"Please, don't fight, you two," said Tohru.

Shigure stood up and approached the others. "Well, Akito is going to come here and kill us, so we might as well enjoy the last few moments we have together."

"You must really like to hear yourself talk," said Kyo.

"Yup!"

"Wow..." Yuki said. "He's so happy all of a sudden."

"How is that a problem?" asked Tohru. "I don't think that Akito will be so angry to the point of coming here himself."

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Open up!"

"...Well, I've been wrong before," Tohru chuckled nervously.

"Now what, Shigure?" asked Yuki.

"We need to hide! To the closet!" said Shigure.

The four of them raced into the closet as Akito continued banging on the door. "You can't hide!"

(Meanwhile, in the closet)

"Now, remember, nobody must touch Tohru," said Shigure.

"I know!" Kyo hissed.

"I know, too," said Yuki. "Just be quiet. The next person to make a sound, apart from Miss Honda, is going to feel my wrath."

"DEAREST BROTHER!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, dear lord..."

"Aya! Good to hear your voice again!" Shigure said.

"Hello, Shigure!" exclaimed Ayame. "Hello, Yuki!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLOSET?!" asked Kyo.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THIS HOUSE?!" asked Yuki.

"Well," explained Ayame, "for once, I did not come here to see Yuki."

"That's a surprise," said Yuki.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kyo.

Ayame cleared his throat. "Oh, where to begin? I was out for a little morning stroll with Hatori, and--"

"Where is Hatori?" asked Yuki.

"That's why I'm here," said Ayame. "Some girl came running by and bumped into Hatori, making him turn into a seahorse. We were minutes away from your house at the time, and you were not home, so I took him inside and put him in a bowl of water. Then I put the bowl of water in this closet. I was in here to check on him."

"What?" asked Kyo. "Why'd you do that?"

"Well," Ayame replied, "if Hatori transformed back right when you came home, dear Tohru would see him naked. Plus, there are plenty of clothes in here, so Hatori could borrow some of Shigure's."

"What happened to the clothes Hatori was wearing before he transformed?" asked Tohru.

"They fell in the mud. I was washing them," said Ayame.

"With what?" asked Yuki. "Mii stole Shigure's laundry detergent."

"I always carry some with me," said Ayame, "for you never know when you'll need it."

"So Hatori is still in here?" asked Shigure.

"Yes, I am."

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Torhu jumped. "Hatori! You changed back!"

"He's naked, too," said Kyo. "Good thing it's pitch-black in here. Where are Shigure's clothes?"

"Um... Mii stole them, remember?" asked Shigure.

"Damn," said Kyo.

"Could someone please tell me what is going on here?" asked Hatori.

"We are hiding from Akito," said Shigure.

"Why?" Ayame asked. "What did you do?"

"I kinda stole some food from Akito's fridge," Shigure replied.

"So that's why Akito was all riled up this morning," said Hatori. "Shigure, why would you steal food from the Head of the Family?"

"It's a long story. If we live through this, I'll tell you."

(Meanwhile, outside)

"That stupid Shigure..." Akito grumbled.

Back in the closet, Shigure sneezed, making Yuki jump.

"Woah!" Yuki fell and landed on top of Ayame.

"Oh, Yuki, I love you too!"

"Let go of me!"

Yuki struggled to sit up and pushed Ayame away from him. Ayame landed right on top of Tohru and transformed.

"Oh, dear..." said Ayame.

"Yuki, you idiot!" yelled Kyo.

"How was I supposed to know that Miss Honda was over there?" asked Yuki.

"Quiet, everyone!" Shigure warned.

"Well, you know what?" Kyo started. He stood up and tripped on Yuki's leg. He then fell on top of Tohru.

"After all those bruises she's going to have," said Hatori, "I don't think that seeing us naked is going to matter."

Shigure laughed. "Ha! You DO think about Tohru! Naughty, naughty..."

"Did you misunderstand me?" asked Hatori. "I'm a doctor."

Kyo hissed at Yuki. "When I change back, Yuki, you are dead."

"Don't think yourself so lucky in that matter, Lucky Kyo," said Ayame.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled.

Ayame slithered up Yuki's arm and onto his head. "If I know my brother--"

"Get off me!"

Yuki grabbed Ayame and flung him away. He hit Shigure in the face, and Shigure fell on top of Tohru.

(Meanwhile, outside)

"If you're not coming out, I'm coming in!"

Akito punched a hole through the paper door.

"Now why did I not think of that before?" Akito ripped the door apart. "Yay!"

She threw the remains aside and entered the house.

"Yoo-hoo! Shi-gur-eeeee!"

Shigure started trembling. "Oh, no! Akito has brutally damaged my door, and now he is in the house!"

"He damaged the door?" asked Tohru.

"I know what my house is going through..." Shigure whispered. "It's my house... My own... My love... My precious..."

"Alright," said Kyo. "No more 'Lord of the Rings' for you."

"Hey," said Shgure, "if it weren't for that book, I would not have been able to find inspiration to write my latest novel, 'The Magical Engagement Ring.'"

"You mean the one that Mii thinks you didn't finish?" asked Yuki.

"I'm never mailing anything again," said Shigure. He twitched his tail, which brushed Yuki's leg, startling him. Yuki stumbled and fell on top of Tohru.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in the house)

"Oh where, oh where, has my Shigure gone? Oh where, oh where could he be?"

(Back in the closet)

"Now what?" asked Yuki. "Pretty soon, we will all transform back, and poor Miss Honda will be surrounded by five naked men."

"Not if Tohru gets out of here and hides somewhere else!" said Shigure.

"Huh?"

"Quick, Tohru! You must flee! Flee from this closet and leave before Akito sees you! Flee, good Tohru!" Shigure said, giving Tohru a nudge.

"Okay," said Tohru, "but be careful!"

"You be careful, Tohru," said Kyo. "Don't let Akito hurt you."

"Don't even let him find you," Yuki added.

Tohru quietly opened the closet and snuck out. She spotted Akito a few feet away, but lucky for Tohru, Akito was facing the other way.

"I can't find anyone. Maybe they're not here?" Akito wondered.

"Uh, oh... I need to get out of here..." Tohru slipped away.

Akito turned around. "Huh? I thought I heard something."

She approached the closet.

"Hmm... People in fan-fictions and lame stories tend to hide in closets often. I'll just check in here."

Akito opened the closet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Akito quickly closed the door and took deep breaths.

"I did not need to see-- Hey, wait a minute!"

Akito opened the closet again and screamed. The others covered themselves.

"Hi, Akito," said Shigure.

"NO WAY! NO FREAKIN WAY! YOU ARE IN HERE...AND WHY ARE YOU ALL NAKED? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Akito, I can guarantee you that Ayame and I are absolutely not involved in this," said Hatori.

"Hi, Akito!" said Ayame.

"YOU ARE ALL SICK! SICK-SICK-SICK!"

"For once, Akito, if you'd just let us explain..." Yuki started.

"But I know that this is, by all accounts, impossible," said Akito. "Yuki and Kyo can't be gay; they love Tohru Honda. That's it! Where is Tohru Honda? I know she has something to do with this catastrophic display of nudity! I want Tohru Honda and I want my food!"

"Look, about your food..." said Shigure.

"You obviously don't know what I had to go through to get that food!"

"We don't want to hear your tall tales," said Kyo.

"Shut up, Kyo! I don't tell tall tales! I went to the store to buy some cheese, but I found out that the store has been out of cheese for weeks, so I knew I had to go straight to the source: America."

"Akito, you went all the way to America? And you didn't notify anyone?" asked Hatori.

"Yes! I asked for the first flight to Wisconsin, but all the planes were full! I came across some stupid old helicopter pilot, who told me he just happened to be going there! And I was stupid enough to get in his helicopter, which was all moldy and had no legroom! And guess what happened next? He jumped ship while we were flying above the ocean because he thought the helicopter was malfunctioning! Turns out there was just a stinkbug on board! I had to grab the controls and fly the stupid helicopter to Wisconsin myself! And guess what? I crashed into Lake Michagan! It was only by fortunate chance that I managed to escape the sinking helicopter! And then a strong wind blew, and the helicopter pilot came flying by with his parachute! He bumped into me, and I got stuck on his jacket as he blew away! I was dangling hundreds of feet above the ground for hours!"

"Ooh, ooh! What happened next?" asked Shigure.

"I landed on a freakin dairy farm! The owner gave me his finest food products, thinking that I was a man-hungry alien! Then he ran off, crying like a little girl!"

"And how did you get back to Japan?" asked Shigure.

"The flying old man hit me again, and this time the wind carried us all the way back! I was about to land softly when I crashed into a mailbox that looked an awful lot like yours!"

Shigure's face turned green.

"Oh, so _that's_ what happened..." said Yuki.

Akito looked away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm taking my food back! The sight of you all naked has given me permanent brain damage, so I'm not in the mood to kill you today."

Akito grabbed all the food from the fridge and left.

Later, once everybody had gotten their clothes back on, Ayame and Hatori headed home.

"Goodbye, Yuki! It's been fun!" Ayame called.

"Ugh..."

Moments later, Tohru came out of hiding. "I heard the entire conversation. Is everything okay?"

Shigure did not speak.

"I think Shigure now knows what happened to his mail," said Kyo.

"Akito is to blame for everything," said Yuki. "He crashed into our mailbox on his way back from America, which prevented the last part of 'The Magical Engagement Ring' from reaching Mii, who, out of frustration, took all of Shigure's belongings and all the food from our fridge, thinking Shigure would want it back enough to finish. Mii must have looted our fridge while nobody was looking."

"Well, it would seem that we all learned one important thing today," said Tohru.

"What's that?" Kyo asked.

"I'm going to pass my test! Akito said that the best cheese comes from Wisconsin, so now I can remember that and I won't need my textbook!"

"Um... I just remembered something..." said Kyo.

"What is it?" asked Tohru.

"Um... About your textbook... I remember now that it was in Shigure's room last night before Mii came and took everything. I guess she has the textbook."

END


End file.
